RJ's The Amazing Race Season 2
RJ's The Amazing Race 2 RJ's The Amazing Race Season 2 is the 2nd installment of the RJ's The Amazing Race seasons. It featured 11 teams of 1 who were all members of Tengaged. The season included 1st time visits to Greenland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Nepal, Thailand, Philippines, China and Canada. Edu84 was the winner of Season 2. Casting Applications for Season 2 opened on the day Season 1 premiered. Everyone who applied successfully achieved a spot in Season 2 due to the lack of applications. Majority of the teams were new to RJ's The Amazing Race, however, Thebigbioss who finished 4th in Season 1 made a return. RJ's The Amazing Race Shop Twist Season 2 featured a twist called RJ's The Amazing Race Shop. Teams were allowed to buy advantages from the shop until the shop closed at the end of Leg 8. All items teams had bought had to be used by the end of Leg 9! Teams got money to spend in the shop from winning legs. A team got $100 every time they won a leg. Items in the shop included Yield Power, U-Turn Power, Time Token, Stop Sign and the Life Ring. Below is a table of the items, description of item and price. Season 2 Teams & Results *O indicates the team bought the Life Ring but they never used it *ε indicates team used their Express Pass *ƒ next to leg number indicates Fast Forward was available but was not used *ƒ indicates the team who won the Fast Forward *» team used their Yield Power which they bought from RJ's The Amazing Race Shop *« team that received the Yield Power *< indicates that this team received the most votes to receive the Yield *⊃ indicates the team that used the U-Turn. ⊂ indicates the team who receieved the U-Turn *⊂ indicates the team received the U-Turn but it took no affect as they had already passed it *Ṱ indicates the team used their Time Token they had bought from RJ's The Amazing Race Shop *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated *Little Star next to number indicates the team chose to Quit The Route Leg 1 (United States > Greenland) *Los Angeles, California, United States image:United States Mini.png (Playboy Mansion) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Los Angeles to Nuuk, Greenland image:Greenland Mini.png *Nuuk (University of Greenland) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Nuuk (Godthabhallen) image:Detour Mini.png *Nuuk (Statue of Hans Egede) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams began the race from the Playboy Mansion in Los Angeles. After arriving in Nuuk the Roadblock required teams to take 3 Greenlandic words and translate them into English. The Detour was a choice between Hand (http://www.tengaged.com/play/dodgeball) or Foot (http://www.tengaged.com/play/keepy_uppy). At the Pit Stop Thebigbioss checked-in 1st and won the Express Pass and $100. With that $100 he bought the Life Ring. Jonny_Algeo arrived last and was eliminated! Leg 2 (Greenland > Norway) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Nuuk to Oslo, Norway image:Norway Mini.png *Oslo (Viking Boat Museum of Cultural History) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Oslo (Parliament of Norway Building) image:Detour Mini.png *Oslo (The Monolith) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After flying from Nuuk to Oslo teams encountered a Roadblock and had to work out what was the name of the ship in the picture. The Detour required teams to pick either Fly Down (http://www.tengaged.com/play/global_rescue) or Fall Down (http://www.tengaged.com/play/falldown2). At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs checked-in 1st and won $100 while Tundrahenry101 chose to Quit upon arrivial in Oslo! Leg 3 (Norway > Sweden) *Oslo to Stockholm, Sweden image:Sweden Mini.png *Stockholm (Ericsson Globe) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Stockholm (Stockholm Olympic Stadium) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Stockholm (St George And The Dragon Statue) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams drove themselves to Stockholm and discovered a Fast Forward which Stuartlittle16 went for but failed. The Detour made teams choose either On Ice (http://www.tengaged.com/play/hockey_slap_shot) or On Snow (http://www.tengaged.com/play/penguin). The Roadblock tested teams maths abilities as they had to add up the number of medals. At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs checked-in 1st again winning $100 with a total of $200. He decided to by the Yield Power. Marwane checked-in last and was eliminated! Leg 4 (Sweden > Finland) *Stockholm to Helsinki, Finland image:Finland Mini.png *Helsinki (Fortress of Suomenlinna) image:Yield Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Helsinki (Helsinki Metro) image:Detour Mini.png *Helsinki (Sibelius Monument) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Prior to the leg teams voted in a Yield Vote Poll. Ilikebugs got the most votes so received the Yield. After driving themselves to Helsinki teams took on a Roadblock. They had to work out which 1 of the 6 islands the Fortress of Suomenlinna was built on meant Little Black Island or The Little Black. The Detour gave teams a choice between Find The System (http://www.tengaged.com/play/plumber) or Find The Space (http://www.tengaged.com/play/crush). Ilikebugs decided to use his Yield Power on Edu84. At the Pit Stop Thebigbioss checked-in 1st and won $100 and at the beginning of the leg Zattack felt he couldn't catch up and chose to Quit. Leg 5 (Finland > Nepal) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Helsinki to Kathmandu, Nepal image:Nepal Mini.png *Kathmandu (Bhimsen Tower) image:Detour Mini.png *Kathmandu (Boundhanath) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Kathmandu (Durbar Square) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After flying to Kathmandu teams encountered a Detour where the chose either Hit The Ball (http://www.tengaged.com/play/paddle_ball) or Hit The Moves (http://www.tengaged.com/play/hamster_dancing). The Roadblock required teams to work out what the letter from the Nepali Alphabet were they given. At the Pit Stop Edu84 arrived 1st and won $100 and Ilikebugs was last and was eliminated! Leg 6 (Nepal > Thailand) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Kathmandu to Bangkok, Thailand image:Thailand Mini.png *Bangkok (Victory Monument) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Bangkok (Wat Arun) *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Bangkok to Phuket image:Roadblock Mini.png *Phuket (Big Buddha) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once teams arrived in Bangkok they found a Fast Forward which Edu84 won. The Detour required teams to choose either Aim (http://www.tengaged.com/play/bowman2) or Fire (http://www.tengaged.com/play/bunker). At Wat Arun in Bangkok teams signed up on charter buses to a mystery location (Phuket). Once in Phuket teams completed a Roadblock which was to solve a puzzle of a Buddha which also their clue for the Pit Stop location. At the Pit Stop Edu84 was 1st and won $100 now with a total of $200. It was Qwert2 who was last but was not eliminated! Leg 7 (Thailand > Philippines) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Phuket to Manila, Philippines image:Philippines Mini.png *Manila (Minor Basilica of the Black Nazarene) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Manila (Philippine General Hospital) image:Detour Mini.png *Manila (Robinsons Place) image:U-Turn Mini.png *Manila (Rizal Monument) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Manila teams found out that Qwert2 had a Speed Bump which was unscrambling the letters to form a famous landmark in Manila. There was an unaired Roadblock here due to the fact the game didn't work for Edu84. Teams moved on to discover a Detour which made them pick either Memory Test (http://www.tengaged.com/play/memory) or Vision Test (http://www.tengaged.com/play/the_vision_test). After the Detour teams encountered a U-Turn which Stuartlittle16 used on Edu84 unaware that Edu84 had already passed it. At the Pit Stop Edu84 checked-in 1st to accumulate a total of $300 now and decided to buy the Time Token. It was Qwert2 who checked-in last and this time was eliminated! Leg 8 (Philippines > China) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Manila to Shanghai, China image:China Mini.png *Shanghai (Shanghai Museum) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Shanghai (Yu Garden) image:Detour Mini.png *Shanghai (Chen Yi Statue) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams had to identify the painting "A Pair Of Deer" by Gao Weng (1889-1933) in the Roadblock. The Detour made teams choose either Drive It (http://www.tengaged.com/play/cone_crazy) or Drag It (http://www.tengaged.com/play/bollix). At the Pit Stop Thebigbioss was initally 1st but Edu84 used her Time Token to move into 1st Place to win the $100. Edu84 didn't buy anything and RJ's The Amazing Race Shop was closed! It was Stuartlittle16 who checked-in last and was eliminated! Leg 9 (China) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Shanghai to Beijing *Beijing (Temple of Heaven) image:Detour Mini.png *Beijing (Wangfujing Street) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Beijing (Monument to the People's Heroes) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams traveled by train to Beijing where a teams chose either Keep Up (http://www.tengaged.com/play/balance_balls2) or Take Down (http://www.tengaged.com/play/balloon_takedown) in the Detour. Teams then discovered there was a U-Turn where Thebigioss used the U-Turn on Edu84, however, Edu84 had already passed it. The Roadblock tested the teams searching abilities as they had to complete a Word Search. At the Pit Stop Edu84 was 1st (No more money was given out as the Shop had now closed). It was Elvira who was last and was eliminated! Leg 10 (China > Canada) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Beijing to Vancouver, Canada image:Canada Mini.png *Vancouver (Stanley Park) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Vancouver (Lions Gate Bridge) image:Detour Mini.png *Vancouver (Giant Laughing Statues) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once teams hit Vancouver they found a Roadblock where they had to identify what the animals on the famous Totem Poles in Stanley Park represented The Trickster, The Teacher and The Respected. The Detour was a choice between Snowball (http://www.tengaged.com/play/snowball) or Snowboard (http://www.tengaged.com/play/go_snowboarding). At the Pit Stop Edu84 was 1st once again and Andreatranchina was last but was not eliminated! Leg 11 (Canada > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Vancouver to Los Angeles, California, United States image:United States Mini.png *Los Angeles (Angels Flight) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Los Angeles (Dolby Theatre) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Los Angeles (The Playboy Mansion) image:Finish Line.png After arriving in their final desination Los Angeles teams found out Andreatranchina had a Speed Bump which was to unscramble the letters to form the name of a famous landmark in Los Angeles and they also chose either On The Road (http://www.tengaged.com/play/road_blocks) or In The Air (http://www.tengaged.com/play/paperplane_copy1) in the Detour. At the Dolby Theatre teams firstly did an additional task of putting the eliminated teams into order of elimination before doing the Final Roadblock which was putting the flags of the countries they had visited in order of when they visited the country this season. At the Finish Line it was Edu84 who was 1st, Thebigbioss was 2nd and Andreatranchina was 3rd. Season 2 Facts & Records *Season 2 was the 1st season to feature RJ's The Amazing Race Shop *1st time that no team uses the Fast Forward (Leg 3) *1st time ever a Yield Vote is used (Leg 4) *1st time ever a team uses the Yield Power (Ilikebugs on Leg 4) *1st time ever a team uses the Time Token (Edu84 on Leg 8) *1st time ever a team had a Speed Bump in the Final Leg (Andreatranchina on Leg 11) *Edu84 ties with the record of most 1st Places on legs (7 and ties with The_Fabulous_Daniel) *Edu84 sets the record of the most consecrative leg wins (7 Legs 5-11) *Season 2 has visited the least number of continents (3) *1st time visits to Greenland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Nepal, Thailand, Philippines, China and Canada